


Oaths

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: After the events of the Narada, it's finally time for Reader to graduate





	Oaths

You took a deep breath as you looked yourself in the mirror, adjusting the collar of your red cadet uniform so the insignia was shining in the light. You were trying to ignore the butterflies in your stomach, taking deep breaths to try and calm yourself. “C’mon, Y/N. Get it together. You’ve faced worse than this.”

Behind you, Leonard approached, wrapping his arms around your waist. “You okay, darlin’?” He asked, smiling at you in the mirror. Lucky idiot had already graduated so he was out of his reds, and in a standard dress uniform.

“Little nervous. I hate public speaking.” You muttered, leaning back against Leonard’s chest so you could look up at him. “I know it’s stupid. I won’t be the only one up there, but  _still_.”

Leonard kissed your cheek. “It’s not stupid. Trust me, I’m not fond of it either, but you’re gonna be great, soon-to-be Doctor Y/N Y/L/N. Just this ceremony, and you’ll have everything you’ve worked for. I’m so proud of you.”

You turned in Leonard’s arms, wrapping your arms around him in return. “Thank you, Len.” You gave your boyfriend a quick kiss before resting your head on his shoulder. “Oh, I had my assignment documents this morning too. I can’t believe Jim managed to convince the Fleet to let me skip my internship and head straight into the black.”

Leonard chuckled. “Jim’s the Federation’s golden boy at the moment, they’re putty in his hands. Along with my recommendation as CMO, it wasn’t even a fight to get you back on the Enterprise immediately. You more than proved yourself as a Doctor during the Narada incident.”

You nodded, remembering how you were forced to go from assisting the actual Doctors to diagnosing and treating the injured after the Enterprise had been attacked. “Didn’t have much of a choice other than to step up. None of us did.” You pulled back, kissing Leonard’s cheek. “We’d better going.”

Leonard smiled at you and nodded. “Alright. Jim is meeting us there.” He told you, taking your hand as you both left your room, and made your way to the ceremony hall. You looked around as you entered, taking in the nearly empty front row where the graduates were to sit. Only five other students were there. The others who were to earn their medical degree with you had been on the ships sent ahead of the Enterprise.

Leonard squeezed your hand as the two of you made your way down the steps. The rest of the hall was filled with family and friends who had gathered to watch the graduation of the remaining cadets. Your parents hadn’t approved of you continuing in Starfleet after the incident, so you knew they weren’t in the crowd. You spotted Jim in the second row, directly behind your seat, with Nyota, Galia, and Christine, and you smiled. You had your family here. Jim waved the two of you over, and Leonard went to sit next to him, while you went to your place.

“Ready, Y/N?” Jim asked you, leaning over. “I need you fully prepared to help me keep Bones sane while we’re out there.”

You grinned back at Jim and winked. “More than ready, Captain.”

“Good. Because I also need you to help stop Bones from murdering me in my sleep.” Jim’s eyes twinkled as he glanced to Bones at his side.

“I can’t make any promises with that.”

“Some Doctor you are. What happened to do no harm?” Jim gasped, pretending to look offended.

“I’m not a Doctor yet, and I haven’t taken my oath.” You shrugged with another wink.

Next to Jim, Leonard laughed. “That’s my girl.”

There was a hush in the room as the Admiral at the head of Starfleet Medical Academy walked onto the stage, stopping in front of the podium.

“Welcome, everyone. My name is Admiral Scott. It is both my pleasure and responsibility to oversee all cadets entering Starfleet Medical Academy, whatever their chosen discipline is.” The elderly Admiral began, smiling warmly at the room, before turning her gaze to you and your peers. “The cadets sitting before me today, are some of the finest I’ve ever encountered. Each have excellent records and have shown selflessness, quick-thinking, and calmness in the face of grave adversity. All qualities needed in exceptional Doctors. They have worked hard, and proven themselves to be worthy of their Medical Degree and to be Starfleet Officers.” Admiral Scott paused a moment. “I will now call each of you up to receive your degree. Please remain on stage.”

You felt Leonard’s hand on your shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly as one by one you were called onto the stage. When your name was said, you rose, straightening your jacket, and walked up the few steps. You shook hands with Admiral Scott, murmuring a word of thanks as she handed you the scroll of paper, then took your place standing next to the others. Looking out, you could see both Leonard and Jim grinning like fools, and you were sure that Leonard’s chest had puffed out a little.

Soon, all six of you were standing at parade rest behind the Admiral. Scott turned back to the audience. “Before we continue, I would like to mention those who were not able to graduate today. We lost many good cadets and officers, during the heinous crimes that are still so fresh in our memory, including those who should have been here today. In honor of those fallen, I would now like you all to partake in a moment of silence.”

Admiral Scott took a step back from the podium, and the room joined her in bowing your head respectfully. A heavy silence filled the room. You heard a quiet sniff next to you.

After a minute, Admiral Scott returned to the podium. “Thank you all.” Scott smiled and nodded, then stepped to the side so the audience had an unobstructed view of the six of you. “Now, as per Starfleet tradition, all new Doctors are asked to recite both the Starfleet Physician’s Oath and the older Hippocratic Oath. As usual, each graduate will recite both oaths one by one along their line. Doctor James, will you begin for us?”

The two new Doctors in front of you recited their oaths in turn before it came to you. You stepped forward, the butterflies in your stomach now at full force, and you swallowed thickly as you looked around the large area. Movement caught your eye and glanced to see that Leonard had stretched, on purpose, to catch your attention. Your eyes met his, and he smiled at you.

“I swear by all that I hold sacred, with respect, compassion, humility, and dedication to the welfare of all life, that according to my best ability and judgment I will keep the following oath…”

You swore the Starfleet Physician’s Oath, keeping your sight on Leonard. By the time you were done, your nerves had lessened, and you stood with more confidence. You took a deep breath as you finished, letting your eyes wander over all your friends, as you waited for Admiral Scott’s approval to begin reciting the Hippocratic Oath.

“ _I swear to fulfill, to the best of my ability and judgment, this covenant:…”_

You began, the words rolling off your tongue.

“ _I will respect the hard-won scientific gains of those physicians in whose steps I walk, and gladly share such knowledge as is mine with those who are to follow._ ”

Your lips threatened to twitch up into a smile as you watched Leonard, who was mouthing the words along with you.

“ _I will apply, for the benefit of the sick, all measures which are required, avoiding those twin traps of overtreatment and therapeutic nihilism. I will remember that there is art to medicine as well as science, and that warmth, sympathy, and understanding may outweigh the surgeon’s knife or the chemist’s drug._ ”

You looked over to Jim, who was grinning widely at you. He might be Captain now, but you knew nothing would curb his enthusiasm, especially when it came to his friend's achievements.

“ _I will not be ashamed to say “I know not,” nor will I fail to call in my colleagues when the skills of another are needed for a patient’s recovery. I will respect the privacy of my patients, for their problems are not disclosed to me that the world may know. Most especially must I tread with care in matters of life and death. Above all, I must not play at God._ ”

You looked over at the three women who were all watching you too. It was only a couple of days ago, that you were watching Christine qualify as a registered nurse, and you wondered if she was feeling the same pride, you had felt watching her.

“ _I will remember that I do not treat a fever chart, a cancerous growth, but a sick human being, whose illness may affect the person’s family and economic stability. My responsibility includes these related problems if I am to care adequately for the sick._ ”

You looked back to Leonard. Even if the two of you hadn’t been dating, you knew that you’d still want to be as good a Doctor as he was. He’d helped you through the last few years, studying with you and encouraging you when you thought that you wouldn’t make a good enough Doctor. You started to figure that with Leonard as a mentor, of course, you were going to be good.

“ _I will prevent disease whenever I can but I will always look for a path to a cure for all diseases. I will remember that I remain a member of society, with special obligations to all my fellow human beings, those sound of mind and body as well as the infirm._ ”

As you reached the end, Leonard looked so proud you thought he might burst. He wasn’t smiling as widely as Jim was anymore. But there was a small, warm smile on his lips, and those beautiful hazel eyes of his were brimming with emotion. You felt your heart swell, from love for Leonard and from knowing that you were able to make at least one person that proud.

“ _If I do not violate this oath, may I enjoy life and art, respected while I live and remembered with affection thereafter. May I always act so as to preserve the finest traditions of my calling and may I long experience the joy of healing those who seek my help._ ”

You finished, smiling at Leonard, before smiling at the rest of the audience and stepping back to your place in line. The three other Doctors followed you, each reciting their oaths. When everyone was done, Admiral Scott smiled at you all.

“Congratulations, Doctors. I hope you all have long and prosperous careers.” The Admiral said, leading a round of applause for all of you. As the applause died down, Admiral Scott gave you all permission to go and took her own leave.

Stepping off the stage, Jim was the first to reach you, pulling you into a bear hug. “Well done, Y/N.” He grinned at you, pulling back after a few moments so you could breathe again.

“Thanks, Jim.” You replied, matching his grin as you turned to the girls, hugging them each in turn as they congratulated you.

Finally, you got to Leonard and wrapped your arms around him as he pulled you in for a kiss. “Congratulations, Doctor Y/L/N.” He smiled down at you.

“Thank you, Doctor McCoy.” You answered with a laugh, kissing Leonard again. You didn’t realize quite how deep it had become until you heard Jim make a gagging noise behind Leonard.

“Get a room you two.” Jim laughed, clapping Leonard on the shoulder. “Actually don’t. We have celebrating to do.”

“Hmm, think I’d rather the room.” Leonard murmured, reluctantly letting you go.

“Not a chance. The two of you will have a room on the Enterprise. And when we’re exploring the black, we won’t have time to celebrate much, so we’re doing it now.” Jim was already heading out with the others. “C’mon, Bones, it’ll be fun!”

Leonard huffed, snaking his arms around your waist as you followed Jim out. “God, help me.” He muttered under his breath, and you laughed.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
